¡¿Chara por un dia!
by Whippy-Kyka
Summary: One-shot, Amu al salir a su balcón pensó en como seria ser una pequeña chara, tan fuerte fue su deseo, que por obras del destino despertó encerrada en un pequeño huevo y en la habitación de alguien que no se esperaba... Mal summary, pasen y lean 7, no se decepcionaran.


¡Buenas! Aquí Abril reportándose! 7

Bueno… ya hacía mucho que no escribía algo :'D, y que mejor que volver, con un reescrito de este One-shot que hice, hace 2 años!

Pues solamente eso, leí mi fanfic y al parecer tenía muchas faltas de ortografía y la narración estaba de la patada (¿), no me aguante y quise volver a reescribirlo.

Como lo dije antes solo será un one-shot, a menos que ustedes quieran más capítulos lo considerare.

Sin mas que decir.

Shugo chara no me pertenece, ni el anime, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

 **Mi deseo.**

 **AMU POV.**

Era de noche y como siempre acostumbraba antes de irme a dormir, tomaba un vaso de leche sentada en la orilla de mi cama algo distraída, estaba inundada en mis pensamientos.

Lance un largo y agotado suspiro, mire de reojo a los pequeños huevos donde descansaban Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia.

-Vaya que ha sido un largo día… -murmure para no despertarlas, deje el vaso sin ningún líquido, sobre el pequeño buro a lado de mi cama y Salí al balcón.

Vi el cielo, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en… _Ikuto, ¿Cómo sería ser su chara por un día?,_ no, no, en que rayos estaba pensando, mis mejillas tomaron un ligero color rojizo con solo pensarlo, negué con mi cabeza llevando ambas manos a mis mejillas intentando que mi estúpido corazón dejara de latir, sin saber que en ese momento había pasado una pequeña estrella fugaz.

Un fuerte viento hizo que retrocediera y de inmediato entre a mi habitación, mi pecho no dejaba de doler, me sentía extraña, Ikuto idiota, siempre hacia que me pusiera de esa manera, me lance a la cama quedando al instante dormida.

 **FIN AMU POV**

-Hm… -se quejó la pelirosa, al sentir que todo se movía a su alrededor- Cinco minutos más por favor… -dijo en voz baja, cuando de pronto el tiemble se había vuelto más fuerte, abrió los ojos de inmediato pensando que se debía a un terremoto- ¡¿EH?! e-está temblando! –grito, al parecer estaba todo oscuro a su alrededor, como si estuviese en una… ¿Caja?

 **AMU POV.**

-¡Ikuto!, un nuevo huevo~Nya –alcance a escuchar a Yoru ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, ¿Dónde estaba?, espera… pensándolo bien ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?... ¡¿Un nuevo huevo?!

-Tengo que salir de aquí... –murmure y entre todos los intentos fallidos, se escuchó la picara voz de Ikuto... aquella voz que siempre me hacía poner nerviosa.

 **FIN AMU POV.**

-¿Un nuevo huevo?... –El peli azul parpadeo un par de veces intentando digerir lo que estaba pasando, en realidad, no tenía ni idea de por qué, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía que cuidarlo y hacerlo salir.

-¡SI!, ¿Qué clase de chara saldrá?~Nya –abrazaba el huevo, con demasiada ternura, en el fondo estaba un poco ¿Celoso?, tal vez porque se había acostumbrado a estar solo junto al muchacho.

-No lo sé… -Tomo el huevo en su mano, la figura era algo peculiar, de color rosa y una gran X roja en medio, con una cintilla con diversas figuras, trébol, espada, corazón y diamante- Tsk… se hace tarde, deberíamos irnos –tomo su maletín, para dirigirse a la escuela, cuando de pronto el huevo eclosiono frente a él, dejando ver a Amu del tamaño de un chara- … -miro a la pequeña con sorpresa ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso?-

-E-eh… -se escuchó titubear a la ojos color ámbar, mientras tomaba su falda para bajarla un poco, estaba demasiado corta y le daba vergüenza, Ikuto no dejaba de mirarla, lo cual ligeras gotas de sudor se asomaron en su rostro, se hallaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Pff –estaba a punto de reírse, ni siquiera sabía el por qué había ocurrido eso, pero la pose y el nerviosismo de la chica se le hacía demasiado adorable- Amu –menciono a la chara con un tono de voz lento y burlón- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a la escuela? –se acercó al rostro de Amu, haciendo que esta sonrojara al instante, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un movimiento de cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

 **AMU POV**

¡¿Qué rayos pasaba?! ¿Por qué esta estatura?, yo, yo solo lo decía de broma, ahora dios me está castigando ¿Por qué a mí? –sollozo Amu

Cuando íbamos de camino a la escuela platicaba con Yoru, era divertido, me hacia reír y a la vez me provocaba ternura, un fuerte viento soplo e hizo que me estampara contra un arbusto, diablos… este no era el mejor día que eh tenido… o bueno todos los días de mi vida siempre son un fracaso, me quede en los arbustos acostada y mire las nubes, en ese instante recordé que estaba acompañando a Ikuto , maldición ahora estarían bastante lejos y yo perdida, antes de que me levantara, Ikuto me agarro de mi suéter y me susurro.

-Chica problemas ¿Dónde estabas? -Me dijo con los ojos llenos de preocupación, sin borrar una sonrisa socarrona y volvió a hablar- Si no… ¿Quién me cuidaría? –me dio un leve golpe en la frente con sus dedos, mostrándome la lengua juguetón y siguió caminando.

\- ¡Ikuto, idiota! –me sobe la frente, flotando a su lado ahora más que nada tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que chicas se acercaran a él, esta era la consecuencia de acompañarlo a la escuela.

Entramos a su salón, todo parecía normal cuando entonces un grupo enorme de chicas se acercaron y comenzaron a darle regalos, cartas. Pff, desvié la mirada, mi corazón sentía mil apuñaladas, no, no, no podía estar celosa, yo amo a mi príncipe eso es todo. Sentí la mirada de Ikuto, sonrió y miro a las chicas con indiferencia, rechazándolas por completo, en ese momento sentí un gran alivio.

Pasaron las clases, parecía como si un tsunami fuera a caer, miles de chicas lo estaban persiguiendo, y usando "Chara change" de Yoru pudo despistarlas saltando a un gran árbol, suspiro y se sentó mirándome de pies a cabeza, yon estaba cruzada de brazos, viendo a todas correr hacia la nada.

-¿Estas celosa?... –su mirada era picara y su sonrisa igual, no me esperaba aquellas palabras y me sonroje al instante

-¿Eh?, c-claro que no –intente no titubear pero fue fallido, pff sacaba conclusiones falsas.

-¿Enserio?... entonces dime Amu… -se hizo el indiferente conmigo lo cual me hizo preocupar- ¿Por qué no me has dirigido la palabra en todo el día?... –pareciera como si lo estuviese diciendo con seriedad, pero sé que solo quería jugar conmigo, así que ¿Por qué no seguirle el juego?, flote hasta estar frente a su rostro y le di un suave beso en la nariz, para intentar sonreírle picarona lo cual no podía.

-No estoy celosa…, más bien me encanta que las rechaces –ni siquiera había respondido a su pregunta, más bien… ¡¿Qué rayos había dicho?! mi rostro se había vuelto completamente rojo, me aleje de inmediato e intente actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Mire de reojo a Ikuto y este parecía sorprendido ante mi respuesta y solo soltó una ligera risa picarona, no le tome demasiada importancia y proseguí.

-I-Ikuto… ¿P-puedo sentarme en tu hombro? –vaya que hoy estaba en racha, sentía demasiada vergüenza pero, debía aprovechar, tal vez solo era un simple sueño esto, el bajo del árbol y me vio para negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No –fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a caminar, me quede en shock, no creí que me rechazara de esa manera.

-¡G-gato idiota! –estaba a punto de huir a mi casa, sentí como no podía avanzar, él me había tomado del suéter y me coloco en su cabeza sin mencionar ni una palabra, de igual manera no hable por todo el camino tal vez arruinaría el momento, me acurruque en su cabeza, su cabello era bastante suave, al parecer este día no fue tan malo como creía.

 **FIN AMU POV.**

Plz quedo kk, igual que el otro :'v, yo y mis habilidades kk de escritora, aunque al menos ya es mas decente y de eso me siento orgullosa uvu.

Aun así espero y haya sido de su agrado, me encantaría leer sus reviews 7.


End file.
